


dressing up

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Argentina, Hannibal Lecter in a Dress, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), gender nonconformity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Right before a dinner in Argentina, Will worries.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	dressing up

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** dress
> 
> i think hannibal is the fem one in the relationship. that is all.
> 
> enjoy!

"You sure this is a good idea?" Will asks, his hand smoothing over his impeccable suit that Hannibal picked out for him.

Hannibal smiles at him as he leans over so Will will zip up his floor-length dress, a deep, sparkly purple color to it. "Yes, Will. I'm certain."

"What if someone —"

"We can always eat them if they're rude, love," he cuts him off

Will sucks in a breath, closes his eyes. He guesses he can't argue with that. "Of course," he says softly. 

"This will be nice, Will. Do not worry."

And with that, they walk into the dining room of their house in Argentina, greeting guests.


End file.
